


Love Is

by writingreels (themonstrousregiment)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonstrousregiment/pseuds/writingreels
Summary: Their love has a beginning, a middle, and an end.





	Love Is

In the beginning, their love is accidental touches and shy smiles. It is quiet laughter and quieter whispers, and talking of secret fears and grandiose dreams long into the night. It is flowers on a sunny morning and hot chocolate on a cold day. It is a whispered confession in the dark of night, faces lit in hues of grey and white by TV static, and an answering smile, small but warm and beautiful and full of joy.  

In the middle, their love is tight hugs and heartfelt promises. It is warm hands and sweet words, and murmuring compliments into blushing ears during movie nights. It is sharing a coffee in the morning and swapping cheesy pick-up lines in bed. It is hours spent curled up together on the sofa, after a day of disappointed dreams or a night dogged by nightmares, their hands clasped tight and legs tangled together, safe and secure and happy.

In the end, their love is angry words and broken hearts. It is frustration and resentment, and insults thrown like daggers across an ever widening expanse. It is glowering across the kitchen table and sullen silences stretching long into the night. It is an argument on a bitterly cold day, pulses racing and faces flushed red with anger and disappointment, and a growing sense that this is it, this is their end, and the sounds of two hearts shattering.

(And after, in the time beyond beginnings, beyond endings, beyond the warm days between both, their love is a reluctant accord, a quiet acceptance of what once was and what has been. It is peace offerings, a steaming cup of tea beside a bedroom door and a new box of pencils slipped in amongst other art supplies. It is careful words and quiet apologies, and two hearts slowly mending).  


End file.
